Bankrupt
by The SedatedWolf
Summary: One shot. During Naruto and Sasuke's Battle at the end Masakaki arrives and takes them to the Financial District where they have the final fight.


So i was bored and i decided to write something since i couldn't think of anything to write in Altered Past. I no i could have tried to but i didn't feel like it the Chapter 4 will be up of Friday though.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Bankrupt<strong>_

* * *

><p>In The Valley of The End two figures could be seen in the distance the taller of the two holding the other up by his neck "This is where it ends Naruto. When I'm finished with you I won't need to go to Orochimaru I'll have all the power I need to kill him. Say goodbye because this is the last thing you'll see" Sasuke said charging up a chidori.<p>

Seeing this Naruto tried to wiggle himself free. "Why, why do you need to kill him don't you see killing him won't bring them back. If you do accomplish your goal what then, you'll be alone your best and only friend will be dead and your purpose will be gone" he shouted red chakra starting to cover his body. "Huh Sasuke tell me what are you going to do then"

Feeling the heat from the red chakra Sasuke dropped him before it could do any damage to him. "I-I-I'll restore my clan" he said. "You think just because you got some fancy chakra cloak on I should be scared. You may be special Naruto but I'm an Uchiha and where superior to everyone else you know what that means I'm more special than you" he finished activating his curse mark second state, his skin become darker, lips became blue, hair growing longer and wing like hands sprouting from his back.

Surprised by the sudden transformation Naruto grew angrier growing a tail and fox ears from his cloak. "Can't you see what you've become the road of revenge has corrupted you. Looks like I'll have to set you straight" he said forming a one handed vermillion in colour rasengan.

Sasuke stared at him before laughing. "You think you could beat me don't make me laugh this will be a walk in the park" his chidori changed from blue to a black grey. They both ran at each other with outstretched hands. The two techniques collided, the impact forming a black ball of chakra around them before exploding. They were both sent flying into the statues.

After a while Sasuke pushed the rubble off of him and moved toward where Naruto laid. He moved the rubble off of Naruto. "And he really thought he could take me. Well this is the price you pay for stupidity" charging up another chidori he was about to ram it straight into his skull when Naruto disappeared.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes Naruto saw he was in some place that had a lot of fog. "Where am I" he said looking around there was nothing but fog and darkness. "Is anyone here?" he shouted not noticing a figure with pink hair and cane behind him. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Naruto spun around so quickly that he almost turned 360 degrees. "Who are you" he shouted surprised by this man who came out of nowhere.<p>

"You are Naruto Uzumaki aren't you" the man asked getting a nod from Naruto. "My name is Masakaki" he said "And I'm here to invite you and your friend to become entrepreneurs"

"Entrepreneur what's that never heard of it"

"An Entre as we call them is someone who gives there future to the bank of Midas. They participate in deals in which they can earn money. So would you like to join?"

"Knowing Sasuke he'd go there to try and gain power so count me in"

"Oh and one more thing your future is collateral can change so don't be surprised if something changes in your world after a deal. Take this it's your Midas card which has your asset. What does it say?"

"It says Kuruma"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Financial District if you would kindly follow me your opponent is waiting for you" Masakaki said. Following him Naruto count help but stare at his card what was it even ment for. "Your opponent is over there. In deals Entres use their assets to help them to bring out your asset swipe your hand across your card" Doing as he was told Naruto swiped his hand across his card in the distance he could see Sasuke doing the same. Before them stood two imposing figures. On Sasuke's side there was a huge purple looking samurai thing covered in purple flames [Susanoo] and on Naruto's side there was the Nine Tailed Fox [Kuruma]. "Also if you want to use an attack with your asset swipe your hand over the card and say Micro, Mezzo or Macroflation. Micro being the weakest and Marco being the strongest. Now anyway gentleman if you would so kind processed with the deal"<p>

Naruto was still trying to process everything and would have been obliterated by the Susanoo's chidori if Kuruma hadn't blocked it. "Kit you have to get it together you can't just stand there you're going to go bankrupt if you don't do anything. Swipe you hand over the card and say Mezzoflation 1million I'll take care of the rest" Swiping his hand across it Naruto shouted out what Kuruma told him.

Seeing that it wasn't going to be good for him Sasuke did the same. When the two assets were done charging there attacks they both release them Susanoo summoning five purple flaming magatama and Kuruma launching out multiple chakra gun volleys. Growing angry Sasuke swiped and shouted out Macroflation 10 million. "Naruto its time when end this for real"

Stealing his resolve Naruto did the same. Once again the two assets charged up their attacks. Susanoo summoned up a flame sword made of Amaterasu while Kuruma made a tailed beast bomb. Kuruma launched his tailed beast bomb before quickly making another one and send it at Sasuke. With is Susanoo busy Sasuke could do nothing but wait for the attack to hit him. Screaming in pain from the attack Sasuke looked at the score board and saw that his money was deceasing rapidly until it reached zero.

"Well sorry mister Uchiha but we'll be taking your future good day" Masakaki said before snapping his fingers and making him disappear. "And mister Uzumaki I'll be picking you up for your next deal next week"

Appearing back in the valley of the end Naruto noticed there was no trace of Sasuke. Hearing a shout he turned to see his sensei Kakashi running up to him. "Naruto wears Sasuke is he dead"

"He's not here he's"

"BANKRUPT"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think should i try and make it longer.<p> 


End file.
